wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Hjalmar Krzywogęby
) }} '''Hjalmar an Craite'Nazwisko an Craite pojawia się tylko w grze Wiedźmin 3., zw. Krzywogębym – syn jarla Cracha an CraiteAlfabet Sapkowskiego, brat Cerys an Craite''Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Biografia Urodził się w 1248 roku jako syn Cracha an CraiteWieża Jaskółki. Znajomość z Cirillą Co zimę młodzież z An Skellig organizowała zawody łyżwiarskie (tzw. skok łososia), w których Hjalmar był wielokrotnym czempionem. Na początku 1263 roku został wyzwany przez cintryjkę Cirillę. Dziewczyna skoczyła przed długi rząd kamieni, a Hjalmar, by nie narazić się na pośmiewisko, musiał zaryzykować skok przez dłuższy rząd. Próba się nie powiodła, a chłopak złamał nogę, rękę, cztery żebra i uszkodził twarz. Do końca życia została mu blizna i przydomek ''Krzywogęby. Po niesławnym skoku Hjalmar został owinięty w bandaże, leżał w łóżku i kurował się, tymczasem Cirilla wciąż przebywała na wyspach Skellige. Przychodziła do niego, czytała książki i opowiadała historie. Wiosną Hjalmar zakomunikował Crachowi an Craite, że zaręczył się z jedenastolatką. Gdy Calanthe dowiedziała się o zaręczynach, nie bagatelizowała sprawy i zabrała Ciri do Cintry, mimo że ta się buntowała. Królowa miała plany mariażu wobec wnuczki, a plotki mogły temu zaszkodzić. Hjalmar na dwa dni odciął się od świata. Gdy wyzdrowiał, chciał ukraść skif i sam płynąć do ukochanej, jednak Crach wybił mu z głowy ten pomysł rzemieniem. Wojny z Nilfgaardem Kilka miesięcy później nilfgaardzkie wojska przeszły przez Schody Marnadalskie, nacierając na Cintrę. Hjalmar stanął w bitwie w Marnadalu i pod Sodden przeciw Czarnym. Mścił się również na nilfgaardzkich wybrzeżach za niby-narzeczoną, o której sądzono, że zginęła podczas bitwy o Cintrę. Podczas wydarzeń na wyspie Thanedd prawdopodobnie wspierał powstanie w Attre ze swoim ojcem. Niedługo po przewrocie czarodziejów Yennefer została zdekompresowana i zawieziona do Montecalvo, by wtajemniczyć ją w działalność Loży Czarodziejek. Organizacja planowała przechwycić Ciri i wykorzystać ją do własnych celów. Yennefer uciekła stamtąd, teleportując się przypadkowo niedaleko Skellige. Dostała się na wyspę, gdzie poprosiła o pomoc Cracha an Craite. Ostatecznie jarl się zgodził. Hjalmar, gdy dowiedział się o misji ratunkowej Ciri, zgłosił się jako jeden z piętnastu płynących Tamarą (m.in. z Asą Thjazi i Guthlafem). 28 sierpnia grupa ochotników na czele z Yennefer wyruszyła w stronę Głębi Sedny. 29 sierpnia zespół zobaczył światła latarni Peixe de Mar. Yennefer kazała wyznaczyć wówczas osiem osób z załogi Tamary, które miały przejść na drugi drakkar, Alkyone. Hjalmar chciał się zgłosić, ale czarodziejka na to nie pozwoliła. Został na statku z Asą Thjazi, trzymali się na uboczu. W miejscu, w które wpłynął drakkar Alkyone niebo poczerniało i zaczęła się magiczna burza. W końcu statek wpadł w wir. Załoga Tamary postanowiła popłynąć na ratunek, ale było już za późno. Alkyone wirował z nadzwyczajną prędkością. Załoga Asy Thjazi zaniechała jednak wiosłowania po usłyszeniu przerażających krzyków z wirującego drakkara. Alkyone zaczął się unosić, a ze statku zaczęli skakać ludzie. Na rozkaz Thjazi drakkar podpłynął bliżej, jednak zdołano wyłowić jedynie dwa ciała. Tamara zdołała wrócić na Skellige. Gry Wyprawa na Undvik Kiedy umarł Bran, stało się konieczne wybranie nowego króla. Hjalmar, aby dowieść, że jest godny tytułu monarchy, postanowił pokonać lodowego giganta grasującego na Undvik i tym samym zwrócić klanowi Tordarroch jego ojczystą ziemię. Zebrał więc drużynę spośród przyjaciół oraz ochotników i wyruszył na wyspę. Skelligijczycy musieli płynąć przez sztorm, a przy brzegu zaatakowały ich syreny. Sternik nie słyszał ostrzeżeń pozostałych członków załogi, ponieważ miał wosk w uszach – statek rozbił się na skałach. Kilku mężczyzn zginęło, ocaleli musieli nieść rannych na noszach. Syreny nadal atakowały, więc Hjalmar próbował je odpędzić rogiem hornvali, jednak wywołał lawinę. Później drużyna spotkała szaleńca uwięzionego w łodzi i rozbiła obóz w starej wieży strażniczej. W nocy Egnar z Faroe ukradł róg hornwala i wymknął się z obozowiska. Za nim podążył Folan, jednak nie udało mu się odzyskać przedmiotu. Kiedy ponownie zaatakowały syreny, drużyna znowu straciła kilku członków. Następnie wojownicy dotarli do wsi Urskar, gdzie natknęli się na giganta. Uciekli w stronę pobliskich jaskiń, jednak potwór zabił paru z nich. Przedostali się przez pieczary, zabijając harpie i ponownie tracąc kilku towarzyszy. Nadal uciekali przed olbrzymem. Minęli kuźnię klanu Tordarroch i dotarli do ruin Dorve, dzięki czemu przestali być ścigani. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Hjalmar nie mógł być obecny na stypie zorganizowanej po śmierci króla Brana, więc deklarację o uczestnictwie w wyścigu o koronę złożył w jego imieniu Crach. Wkrótce na Undvik dotarł Geralt z Rivii, którego jarl Ard Skellig poprosił o pomoc synowi. Wiedźmin i FolanJeżeli został uratowany. odnaleźli młodego an Craite, atakowanego przez syreny, w ruinach Dorve. Skelligijczyk próbował obronić swojego towarzysza, Leifa, jednak Biały Wilk stwierdził zgon rannego. Hjalmar wziął więc jego miecz, aby użyć go w walce z gigantem. Mężczyźni dotarli do leża potwora i zastali go podczas snu, natomiast w pobliskiej klatce zauważyli uwięzionego Vigiego Pomyleńca, który domagał się uwolnienia. Hjalmar uważał, że lepiej zostawić go zamkniętego, ponieważ był nieobliczalny i mógłby przysporzyć kłopotów. Uwolnienie Vigiego= Geralt postanowił pomóc schwytanemu Skelligijczykowi, jednak gdy otworzył klatkę, ten obudził giganta. Wojownikom wspólnie udało się pokonać potwora. |-| Zostawienie Vigiego= Geralt uznał, że lepiej zabić giganta we śnie, a potem uwolnić Skelligijczyka. Wściekły Vigi zaczął krzyczeć i obudził potwora – ten podczas walki wyrwał z klatki swoją broń, zabijając uwięzionego. Pozostałym wojownikom udało się jednak go pokonać. Po zakończonej walce Hjalmar oznajmił, że dopilnuje, aby skaldowie ułożyli pieśń o Geralcie Zabójcy Giganta, jednak wiedźmin mógł oddać zaszczyt zabicia potwora jemu. Podczas uczty koronacyjnej kłócił się z Cerys, a także walczył na pięści z vildkaarlami. Przetrwał rzeź, a kiedy Lugos Szalony żądał wyjaśnień, bronił ojca. Jarlowie nakazali an Craite odnaleźć sprawców masakry pod groźbą przeklęcia rodu. Hjalmar jako jedyny widział przemianę vildkaarlów w ludzi-niedźwiedzi, jednak zataił tę informację przed pozostałymi ocalałymi, ponieważ uważał, że hańbę można zmyć tylko czynem, natomiast Cerys, która o niczym nie wiedziała, chciała przeprowadzić dokładne śledztwo na miejscu. Pomoc Hjalmarowi= Hjalmar zabrał Geralta do Fornhali, wsi zamieszkanej przez berserków, aby dokonać zemsty. Nie chciał dowiadywać się, dlaczego wojownicy dokonali rzezi w Kaer Trolde ani czy działali na czyjeś zlecenie. Miejscowość wyglądała na opuszczoną, jednak przy ołtarzu Svalbloda, zakazanego bóstwa, mężczyźni znaleźli świeże zwłoki. Podążyli za zapachem i śladami krwi, aż trafili do chaty, w której ukryte było wejście do jaskini. W pieczarze spotkali Hallgrima, od którego dowiedzieli się, że znalezione przez nich ciała należały do ludzi, którzy chcieli dołączyć do vildkaarlów, jednak byli za słabi, by przetrwać próbę. Następnie zabili wojownika i ruszyli dalej. W głębszej części jaskini widzieli rytuał przeprowadzany przez kapłana Svalbloda, podczas którego nowi kandydaci stawali się berserkami, a następnie przesłuchali druida. Mężczyzna powiedział, że vildkaarlowie dokonali rzezi dla dobra Skellige, ponieważ król wysp powinien być ich dumą, jednak nie chciał wyjawić imienia zleceniodawcy. Doszło do walki, w której zginęli wszyscy vildkaarlovie. Przy zwłokach Geralt znalazł anonimowy list, który był dowodem na to, że berserkowie byli tylko narzędziami, a w zamian za zmasakrowanie uczestników uczty kapłan Svalbloda miał zostać doradcą nowego władcy. Hjalmar wrócił do rady jaarlów, niosąc głowę człowieka-niedźwiedzia jako trofeum. Opowiedział im o czczeniu zakazanego bóstwa, a wiedźmin przekazał im anonimowe pismo. Donar an Hindar, jako najstarszy z przywódców klanów, uznał, że młody an Craite oczyścił imię rodu krwią. Podczas obrad jaarlowie uznali, że Hjalmar jest godnym kandydatem na króla. Wojownik koronował się pod dębem Gedyneith. Kiedy Geralt po prosił go o pomoc w obronie Kaer Morhen przed Dzikim Gonem, postanowił od razu ruszyć do twierdzy, ponieważ żaden an Craite nie wsławił się walką z takim wrogiem. Razem z nim pojechali ocaleli członkowie wyprawy na Undvik.Był obecny na pogrzebie Vesemira i zapewnił Białego Wilka o chęci dalszej pomocy Ciri. Następnie wrócił na Skellige. Kiedy flota cesarska wpłynęła na teren Skellige, werbował wojowników na drakkary i atakował Nilfgaardczyków. Wziął również udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Gonem na Undvik, widział Ciri przy Naglfarze. Chociaż wojna na kontynencie się skończyła, Hjalmar poprzysiągł, że każdej wiosny będzie atakował brzegi Nilfgaardu, bez względu na cenę. |-| Pomoc Cerys= Cerys i Geraltowi udało się ustalić, że za atak berserków odpowiadała Birna Bran, a Hjalmar nie odnalazł żadnych dowodów na niewinność swojego klanu, tym samym przegrywając wyścig o koronę. Później został wysłany przez Cerys do Kaer Morhen, aby wspomóc Geralta i jego sojuszników w obronie Ciri przed Dzikim Gonem. Razem z nim do twierdzy udali się ocaleli członkowie wyprawy na Undvik. Był obecny na pogrzebie Vesemira i zapewnił Białego Wilka o chęci dalszej pomocy Ciri. Następnie wrócił na Skellige. Kiedy flota cesarska wpłynęła na teren Skellige, werbował wojowników na drakkary i atakował Nilfgaardczyków. Wziął również udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Gonem na Undvik, widział Ciri przy Naglfarze. |-| Odmówienie pomocy= Bez pomocy Geralta ani Hjalmar, ani Cerys nie byli w stanie znaleźć dowodów na niewinność swojej rodziny, więc ich ród został przeklęty do setnego pokolenia, a korona Skellige przypadła Svanrige. Kiedy flota cesarska wpłynęła na teren archipelagu, młodzi an Craite ruszyli walczyć z Nilfgaardczykami, aby oczyścić się z hańby, jednak zginęli. Rodowód Ciekawostki * Miał dwóch niezaliczających się do kanonu braci – Ragnara i Lokiego, z których co najmniej jeden był bratem przyrodnim''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna''. * Podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen Hjalmar może wpaść do jednego portalu Dzikiego Gonu, po czym wypaść z drugiego otworzonego obok. Stwierdza wtedy, że „na Skellige bywało zimniej”. Galeria Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Hjalmar Krzywogęby 2.jpg |-| Gwint= W3 SS Hjalmar Gwint.jpg|Karta Hjalmara w Gwincie |-| Inne= W3 CA Hjalmar Krzywogęby.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Hjalmara Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy Uwagi ar:هيلمار آن كريت de:Hjalmar en:Hjalmar an Craite fr:Hjalmar pt-br:Hjalmar an Craite ru:Хьялмар uk:Г'ялмар ан Крайт Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Skelligijczycy Kategoria:Klan an Craite Kategoria:Monarchowie